


In the Shadows

by Caffeine_faerie



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angel Healing, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Clary Fray, Clary Fray & Alec Lightwood Friendship, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Heroine's Journey, M/M, Malec, Parabatai, Sad Jace Wayland, Soulmates, clace
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 02:12:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16845127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caffeine_faerie/pseuds/Caffeine_faerie
Summary: When a bomb goes off while the hunters are on patrol, Clary finds herself in a limbo state - facing a trial to determine her future. Meanwhile, in New York, the team rally to help Jace who is sinking ever deeper into despair as his soulmate remains in a coma.





	In the Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> So this plot bunny popped up when The Rasmus' "In the Shadows" played randomly in my spotify queue.  
> My muse liked it, and I haven't been able to get it out of my head, so here it is, written down, and we'll see where it goes.  
> I have a rough idea, but I'm going to be one step ahead of you as I write this. 
> 
> *This work is completely unbeta'd - so apologies for any mistakes*
> 
> Hope you enjoy reading it as much as I'll enjoy writing.

There was a blinding flash and the concussion blast of the explosion that brought dust, mortar, and bit of brick raining down on them. The high pitch of static silence pierced their ears in the aftermath, as Alec rose to his elbows woozily, and shook his head to clear it. It didn't help. _Clary._ He scrambled to his feet and picked his way through the debris to where he had last seen her standing. Clary had been closer to the blast, and Alec was feeling sick about what could possibly have happened to her. His vision started to get blurry, and he wiped at his eye, bringing his hand away to see blood, and then gingerly touching his forehand, finding a gash just above his eyebrow. That could wait. Where was Clary?

His hearing started to normalise - he could hear voices in the distance, but the sound of his erratic heartbeat and breathing was still too loud in his ears. His breath stuttered when he caught sight of a familiar pair of boots and a body lying prone, obscured by chunks of brick. He jerkily made his way over, walking unevenly - he must have hurt himself more severely than he thought, but he couldn't feel it... _shock_ \- and started to try clear things off Clary.

Alec was so single-minded in his focus, that he didn't notice when other hands joined in the frantic work. He didn't see the panicked looks of Jace and Izzy in his direction, nor did he hear them asking him if he was alright. He just needed to get the bricks and rocks off her chest. Suddenly, it was done, and he looked up, meeting his Parabatai's eyes. Jace was asking him something, but Alec couldn't hear him. Alec shook his head, blood dripping back into his eye. He tried to stand, and then everything went black.

* * *

It had been a tense night for Jace, sitting in the infirmary between his Parabatai and his soulmate, both of them unconscious, both of them with uncertain prognoses. Magnus, sitting on Alec's other side, gave him a tired nod, and then focused on his lover's face.

It had been a bomb. Somebody had used a mundane device to take out the two shadowhunters - they had not expected it in the slightest. Both Clary and Alec had required a significant amount of healing - Catarina had come in to help and look, and even she was shaken. Now all that was left was time for their bodies to heal from the trauma, and for everybody to wait.

Jace's reverie was broken when he heard a groan from Clary. He leaned over, and gently called her name - too nervous to touch her for the bruises that still covered her body. She didn't answer him. She opened her eyes and blinked. Her next actions terrified him. She slowly raised to hands to her eyes to check they were open. They were wide, unseeing. He called to her again, but she didn't look in his direction. She started to hyperventilate. He reached out and touched the back of one of her hands, and she flinched, before finding and grabbing his hand, running her fingers up his arm to his throat, and pausing there.

"Clary?" he asked softly, feeling the vibration of his voice against her fingers.

She must have too, because she then ran her fingers up to his jaw, and cupped it with her hand. She seemed to identify him from that action, because she turned her frightened, ashen, face to where she held his in her hand, and in an oddly toned voice whispered - uncertain of her volume.

"Jace?... I can't see and... I can't hear anything!"

She began to hyperventilate again, gasping and crying. Clawing at the side of her head with her free hand, all the while gently cradling Jace's jaw with her other. Jace hadn't noticed Magnus standing and moving over during the interaction - a worried expression on his face.

"Catarina!" Jace called, never taking his eyes off Clary's tear-stained face.

Magnus was already at Clary's other side when Catarina rushed up to the bed, taking in the scene in front of her.

"Catarina, she can't see, and she can't hear... help her!" Jace was still staring at Clary, he had placed on of his hands over hers on his cheek, and the other was gripping the sheet - he didn't want to cause her more harm by stilling her other hand, especially if she was lost in a void.

Catarina took one look at Jace and Clary, and nodded at Magnus. He immediately touched Clary's forehead gently, and she collapsed back, her head caught in Magnus' other hand, and laid gently on the pillow.

The three of them looked at each other.

"I'm going to have to check her brain for swelling," Catarina finally broke the silence. "This was always going to be something that could have happened."

"Was it?" Jace exploded, "Since when? Why didn't you say anything?"

"Jace..." Magnus warned him softly.

Catarina was sympathetic. "I didn't say anything because there was no point concerning you if it hadn't been the case. Clary hit her head hard after the explosion, a concussion was almost always going to be the least of her problems. Just be thankful that she woke up."

Jace fell back into his chair. "You mean there was the possibility that she may not have?"

"Yes. I'm not going to sugarcoat this for you, Shadowhunter, she may yet not wake up. I'm going to monitor her, but we may need the Silent Brothers in the end."

Magnus and Catarina watched and Jace seemed to age before their eyes. The light in them dimmed, as he nodded once, and turned away from them, taking the now-limp hand Clary had grasped his jaw with in both of his, and focusing on her face.

Magnus saw Alec's face twist into a grimace as Jace had settled into his vigil, and shared a worried exchange with Catarina. This was going to be a difficult wait.

* * *

Clary felt as if she had been dropped into deep water, as she could suddenly make out shapes all around her, and swam up to break the surface. The light was flat and grey, and the sounds were dulled here. But she could see and she could hear. She sighed with relief, and pulled herself onto the rock she had surfaced next to. Looking around, she could see she was in Lake Lynn again... In Idris. But it seemed... wrong.

"Hello Clarissa Morgenstern."

Clary spun from her surveying of the forest in front of her to find Raziel hovering over the lake, watching her.

"Raziel! What? Why are you here? Where are we?"

"We are in you mind, Angel blooded. You have been brought to this place to protect your sanity from what you endured in your reality. You have a long journey ahead of you, and I'm here to give you some guidance, and to remind you that you are not alone in this."

"What happened? Was I awake, or did I dream not being able to see or hear anything?"

"There was an explosion, and I think you know the answer to the second question. Even now, Jonathan Herondale sits in vigil at your side in New York."

"I need to get back to him, I - "

"No, Clarissa Morgenstern. Not yet. Your physical body is safe. Your injuries will heal. However, there will be a trial of your strength and will that will need to be completed to determine your future."

Clary sank down onto the rock. "The injuries are serious."

"I'm sorry, but yes. But you are special, and you have the ability to determine your fate... And whatever comes, the choice will always be yours. You have been our vessel, and that is one of several outcomes you will need to weigh against. But you need to get up, Clarissa. Your journey is about to begin. We will not be able to intercede directly for you, but we will be with you. Godspeed, Angel blooded."

The vision of gold and light dimmed, and Clary found herself again in the timeless grey of twilight. The Lake was silent, so she turned towards the trees.


End file.
